The perfect killer
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: Bob es liberado y queda a cargo de Lisa por ser el único familiar que le queda con vida; el ex-convicto tendrá el trabajo de cerrar el caso que la policía no puede completar, mientras debe proteger a la menor de los constantes peligros que les asecharan. (Quisiera decir que este es un romance, pero eso se ira definiendo a medida que avanza la trama)


_**¡Hola a todos, Soy Mii!**_

 _ **¡He vuelto de entre los muertos! ¡Pero para los que tienen experiencia conmigo, sabran que no es por mucho! Aun así, subo esta historia para que sepan que no he muerto y que planeó continuar con mis historias más queridas:**_

 _ **\- Player 1 (FNAF)**_

 _ **\- Precious Blood (Undertale)**_

 _ **\- Marriage Trancy (Kuroshitsuji)**_

 _ **¡Entre otros nuevos proyectos que quiero desarrollar!**_

 _ **De verdad, quiero muchísimo a todos mis lectores y quiero que sepan que les agradezco su paciencia.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulo, escribo principalmente esta historia a mis dos artistas favoritas:**_

 _ **\- Yami-sempai (Pueden buscarla en Deviantart como Yami-sempai)**_

 _ **\- Sofi! ( Pueden encontrarla en tumblr como Sheila-trash) ¡A la cual agradezco muchísimo el arte de la portada de este fic!**_

 _ **\- Y por supuesto, no podia faltar mi youtuber favorito de esta preciosa Shipp/no shipp: Villains Fan (Pueden encontrarle en youtube con el mismo alias.)**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por la espera, la inspiración y su esfuerzo!**_.

.

.

.

.

.

Robert jamás se considero una persona de fe. No creía antes y no le harían creer ahora. Nada de esta sociedad vacía y superficial podía impresionarlo, ni su cultura moderna, ni su gente. Nada excepto…quizás, lo que estaba presenciando en ese instante.

Lisa Simpson, sentada ante el, con los ojos irritados y la pesadez a cuestas.

Bueno, eso es lo que le permitía ver el cristal en su puerta de recluso, inmovilizado completamente; no había mucho que pudiera hacer, ni a donde voltear, asique, mientras permaneciera amordazado, solo podía observarla.

La rubia mostraba una mirada vacía y rota, con sus preciosos celestes apagados y ensombrecidos por un antifaz rojizo e hinchado, demostrando que había estado llorando con anterioridad.

Bob se permitió analizarla mientras el regordete jefe Gorgory mandaba a los demás reclusos a encerrar, un procedimiento inteligente y hasta considerado, pues no se tomaban a la ligera al asesino cuando se trataba de abrir su puerta de aislamiento; parecía que por fin habían aprendido que Bob era un hombre de cuidado.

Años encerrado de esa manera desde su ultimo gran escape, le habían permitido aprender a leer los labios con fluidez.

\- "Lisa…¿Estas segura de lo que haces?" – El jefe de los policías se acomodo con su macana la gorra hacia arriba, arrodillándose ante la menor para observarle directamente a los ojos.

Bob no pudo evitar fruncir sus cejas, no le sorprendía que dudara en liberarle para un interrogatorio, pues no se le ocurría otro motivo por el que ambas personas estarían ante el en estos momentos; sin embargo… " _El que"_ , era lo que más curiosidad le causaba. ¿Por qué debería estar inseguro de interrogarlo ese bodrio?

Se mantuvo mirándoles con simpleza; y a todo esto, ¿qué hacia esa niña aquí?

Admitía que Lisa era un rayo de esperanza para la humanidad; pero con los años había olvidado por completo sus conexiones con cualquiera de los Simpson…incluso la medicación le había hecho olvidar por periodos de tiempo a su más grande némesis, Bart.

Ahora que estaba ante el, no sabia que pensar realmente.

Un segundo, ¿Lisa? ¿Sin su molesto hermano? ¿Qué rayos hacia en la prisión, viéndolo expresamente a él sin su asqueroso consanguíneo?

Dentro de sus conjeturas había perdido la mitad de la conversación, sin embargo, consiguió captar al policía ya envejecido responder con resignación un simple: "Ya no hay nada que hacer, muchachos…Libérenlo."

El pelirrojo contuvo el aliento a eso, ¿li...berarlo?

La cámara poco a poco se abrió, y por fin pudo sentir la temperatura caliente dentro de la prisión; lo habían mantenido todo ese tiempo con un clima helado dentro de su capsula, para debilitar su cuerpo a las reservas mínimas de energía.

Mirando a la menor ante el, los policías le amenazaron con sus armas, mientras dos compañeros de la penitenciaria quitaban las correas de acero inoxidable que le sujetaban a la pared y le entumecían.

La presión de años se quito de sus brazos y su cuerpo delgado cayo arrodillado al piso, sin que nadie le sujetara.

Robert jadeo, temblando por el frio y el descongelamiento que ahora mismo sentía; no podía hablar aun, pues la mordaza permanecía en sus labios; aun así, fue consiente de una mirada penetrante sobre su nuca. Estaba acostumbrado a ellas, ya ninguna le intimidaba, pero entonces, ¿por qué esta le erizaba particularmente sus entumecidos nervios?.

\- Prisionero 24601, Robert Underdunk Terwilliger Jr.

El hombre levanto la cabeza del suelo, jadeando bajo esa mascarilla anteriormente conectada a su oxigeno y que le prohibía hablar.

El hedor de la prisión era terrible; hacía mucho que no lo respiraba… Bob en ese instante prefirió que volvieran a conectarlo al oxigeno, en cierta forma, era un lujo.

Cuando levanto la cabeza, se dio cuenta entonces a quien pertenecía la mirada tan penetrante que había sentido en su nuca momentos antes, y es que, los celestes apagados de la menor le contemplaban, desde arriba, hasta acuclillarse a su altura, y abrazarse a su cuello, apretándole entre sus frágiles brazos.

Bob abrió los ojos lentamente, mientras le quitaban el bozal de la boca, no podía evitar estar tenso y rígido con la joven rubia, pero… ¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que alguien le había abrazado? ¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde la ultima vez que la había visto…?

\- Bob Patiño, se le ha otorgado la libertad condicional. – Anuncio el jefe de la policía.

Ahora si, el prisionero estaba seguro de que debía estar desvariando.

Sintió los dientes por fin poder apretarse entre si al dejar de estar oprimidos contra el plástico del bozal, y jadeo, aun con la menor apretando su cuello con sus brazos. Nunca…la había sentido tocarle. Ni por error. Y le parecía que jamás la había visto portar un vestido negro. Un asesino de su clase solía detectar esa clase de detalles en un parpadeo.

Lisa era cálida, untándose en su cuerpo al aferrar sus dedos a su overol anaranjado.

\- Perdonen mi escepticismo, caballeros… - La voz ronca del asesino les puso sobre aviso, pues todo esto parecía irritarlo.

Sus buenos modales no le permitieron empujar a la joven, de hecho, la dejó sujetarse mientras él se ponía en pie, obligándola por un momento a estar de puntillas.

\- ¿Se puede saber, en nombre de Jean Valjean, qué esta pasando aquí? – Miro a todos alrededor, su cabello salvaje pero siempre bien peinado necesitaba un recorte, y aun sobre su rostro, le daba una mirada amenazante a quienes le apuntaban con sus tasers*.

\- Yo...te explicare… - La voz frágil de la menor fue todo lo que el asesino necesito para distraerse; ya que aun sin soltarle, Lisa le miro desde abajo, con sus pestañas humedecidas y el doloroso enrojecimiento sobre sus mejillas por el llanto. – Necesito…que me ayudes a encontrar al asesino de mi familia… - Sus labios rosados se apretaron y con el cabello desarreglado a causa de la desesperación, se volvió a hundir desconsolada en su pecho, parada de puntillas sobre sus zapatillas negras.

Lisa no solía ser tan débil, por lo general aguantaba cualquier inclemencia que se le presentara, pero…

Robert se tomo un momento para procesar lo que pasaba, y a medida que respuestas alternativas se formaban en su mente, preguntas surgían como una oleada de confusión. Estaba demasiado alterado y con pocas fuerzas, esto era…era una broma…Si… alguna clase de alucinación suya…

\- Te lo advierto, Bob. Nada de trucos sucios… - Creyó escuchar la voz del jefe Gorgory, pero, su estado de shock le había dejado petrificado.

\- _I beg your pardon…madame_?* - El pelirrojo miro a la menor, arrodillándose por el dolor de su estomago, la dieta de pasta nutritiva le había causado un horario estricto de comida en donde hasta el ultimo carbohidrato se aprovechaba al máximo, solo con el motivo de mantenerle con vida, no para darle fuerzas. Aun no le brindaban su porción del día; así que se vio obligado a observarla desde abajo, sujetándose el vientre. – C-creo…que no he logrado entenderte…

.

.

.

El cuarto de comunicación no era extraño para el, las personas iban ahí a ver a sus familiares presos. Alguna vez Cecil había ido a saludarle, eso antes de traicionarlo, claro.

Por el momento, lo que antes era una cercanía completa, ahora era fraccionada por el vidrio transparente para criminales; todo con el motivo de que el presidiario mirara a Lisa desde una distancia políticamente correcta ante los periodistas que cual perros hambrientos aguardaban una buena porción de historia, tomando fotografías de la menor desde la puerta de la sala.

Lisa se consoló al saber que por lo menos no podrían escuchar nada de lo que le diría al asesino tras esa puerta.

Bob por su parte, aun estaba demasiado a la defensiva como para creerse realmente lo que la menor tuviese que decir.

\- Ahora, sin apresurarnos, Simpson. Explícame… ¿qué es lo que requieres de mi? – La mirada fría y distante del homicida no le era extraña a la joven de 14 años; había esperado distintas alternativas. 124 para ser exactos…esta era la más abierta que podría haberse imaginado.

Robert la analizaba desde la ropa que tenia puesta, hasta la mochila que portaba. Una mochila con detalles en cuero, seguramente sintético, considerando los gustos naturalistas de la menor; pero ese accesorio era inusual si se incluía el vestido formal negro que tenia puesto, con una tiara oscura que tan solo desencajaba en aquel tono tan jovial rubio que portaba su cabello. En realidad, no creía que fuese la clase de niña gótica que él tanto repudiaba; esto solo le daba una alternativa, podría tratarse, en el remoto caso de que todo esto no fuese una broma, de que Lisa realmente estaba de luto…

Pero aun no se lo creía.

\- Bob… investigue durante un mes, te juro que no quería creerlo yo tampoco…pero…

\- Al grano. – Pidió el hombre, mirándola con esos ojos fríos y serios.

\- Jamás te desposaste formalmente de mi tia Selma…y ahora, ya no puedes… - la rubia apretó los labios y bajo la cabeza. – Eres lo único que me queda…

El asesino lo pensó un poco, espera…no había por que desesperarse. Recordaba haber sido arrastrado en esa ocasión que había tratado de explotar a su… "esposa"…pero… oh, no. ¡No, no!

Había estado por años encerrado, sin necesidad de escapar, sin lugar a donde ir, ¡¿y ahora, que por fin había aceptado estar encarcelado de por vida, irónicamente venia un Simpson y decía que quería liberarle?!

Esta noticia solo le hacia tratar de calmarse más.

Lisa le miro lentamente a los ojos, y levantando la manga de su vestido, mostró su amoratada piel, como si hubiese sido atada y golpeada por algo pesado.

Bob se inclino lentamente en su silla para observar mejor las heridas….parecía el trabajo de un inexperto. Cualquier asesino que considerara a su presa un tesoro, tendría mas cuidado; todo esto, claro, tomando en cuenta que Lisa fuese la culmine de su deseo.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, ¡malditos fueran sus sentidos analíticos innatos! ¡No podía caer tan fácil!

\- ¿Cómo se que esto no es una broma de tu hermano? – Pregunto entrecerrándole los ojos desconfiado de la menor; eso bien podría ser maquillaje.

Los celestes de Lisa se llenaron rápidamente de lagrimas, y la impotencia invadió cada gramo de su ser, antes de que la frustración le nublara y golpeara con sus manos el cristal al levantarse.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de el! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡No lo hagas! – golpeo con sus frágiles puños el vidrio una segunda vez y este tembló sin romperse; era vidrio antibalas, realmente…¿que esperaba que pasara?

Bob miro ese ataque de cólera como un simple berrinche, uno bastante inusual pero posible; jamás había pensado que Lisa fuese de la clase de niñas malcriadas…Aun así, maldecía su capacidad perceptiva; la menor tenia marcas de quemaduras en sus palmas, posiblemente hechas con un cigarrillo; no es que precisamente eso fuese nuevo para el, estando en una prisión casi la mitad de toda su vida, uno se acostumbraba a ver cicatrices y laceraciones peores; pero…si su memoria no le fallaba, la única familia que ella tenia conocida por fumar, eran sus… insoportables tías.

Un escalofrió recorrió su nuca al permitirse recordar de nuevo que alguna vez había estado casado con Selma Bouvier…

Por un momento se perdió en los celestes de la menor, que llenos de lagrimas, se le antojaban frágiles y desesperados.

\- Escupe lo que hayas venido a decir, querida... – Se limito a decir.

\- No, no hay tiempo. – El jefe Gorgory entro para llevarse al presidiario. – De todas maneras, el juez ya tiene tu sentencia. – Liberó las muñecas del asesino, muy a su pesar, Bob era crucial para este caso. Un caso que ni siquiera la policía podía resolver.

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Definitivamente no! – El adulto se levanto de la silla donde sus manos estaban esposadas, y obligado a estar jorobado por la incomoda atadura, entrecerró los ojos al juez. – Su Señoría, no es mi intención hacerme cargo de esta niña; francamente, tengo un hijo y una esposa que en realidad necesitan de mi.

Lisa le miro desde el estrado, con su única esperanza rechazándole.

\- Te equivocas, Bob. – El juez lo conocía tan bien, que se permitía ser informal. – Su esposa, Francesca, se hizo desde hace más de 3 años con la custodia total de Gino.

El hombre sintió entonces el peso de todo el tiempo que había estado encerrado encima. Pero… solo había estado encerrado…seis años. Solo seis…

\- Francesca…m-me.. – giro el rostro y azoto las manos en la mesa. - ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! – descargo toda su ira en ese golpe, antes de recibir una descarga eléctrica como reprimenda.

\- Sideshow Bob, eres la única mente criminal capaz de entender un caso con este nivel de complejidad; Lisa Simpson te ha escogido como su tutor legal. – Le indico el Juez.

\- ¡¿Cuál crimen?! Lisa, honestamente, ¡¿no crees que ya es hora de que acabes tus juegos y me dejen volver a mi celda en paz?!

La joven apretó sus dedos en su vestido y negó con la cabeza al contener la respiración. Sabía que ninguno de los argumentos que podría ofrecer al mayor, realmente llegaría a convencerlo de la verdad. Nada, excepto…

Escuchaba a los adultos discutir y los quejidos del mayor al recibir mas descargas eléctricas con el único afán de reprimir sus objeciones.

Todo esto era demasiado para la torturada mente de la adolescente… Asique, soltando la bocanada de oxigeno que había mantenido dentro de si para calmarse, bajo el cierre del vestido que portaba.

\- ¡BASTA YA, POR FAVOR! – Suplicó la rubia, al levantarse en el centro de la sala, mas específicamente, frente al pelirrojo, el cual sintió la garganta secarse de inmediato al notar como la suave piel de la menor quedaba expuesta ante él.

Bob abrió lentamente los ojos y de sus labios escapo un exabrupto que no pudo controlar.

\- ¡ _Per il Santissimo Cristo*_! – Lo admitía… en algún momento, su mente había pensado en realizar un acto tan terrible y sanguinario contra Bart Simpson, pero…jamás pensó el impacto que le ocasionaría el observar tan infame invasión en la piel de la hermana de su rival.

Lisa abrazo su cuerpo, el cual apenas se cubría ahora por la ropa interior, demostrando las cicatrices amoratadas de sus muñecas y las quemaduras de cigarrillo en sus frágiles manos.

\- ¿Esto…sigue pareciendo una broma para ti…? – La menor le dio la espalda, demostrando las laceraciones mas graves y las cuales hicieron que el abogado y los testigos apartaran las miradas. – N-no lo creas si no quieres….no necesito de tu compasión… quiero tu inteligencia… - La menor sentía un nudo en la garganta, debido a la humillación a la cual se había visto obligada a llegar.

El pelirrojo apretó los labios para tragar, ¿por qué sentía estas pulsaciones en sus manos?

Esa piel suave y delgada…quemada…cual ganado…

Pero que falta de tacto…

Que terrible insulto al buen gusto…

Y sin embargo…que extravagante muñeca de porcelana…

El adulto se permitió recordar que estaba sujeto por las cadenas, pues un impulso instintivo cautivo sus sentidos, y le impulso a levantarlas para alcanzar a la menor y analizarla entre sus manos.

La espalda de Lisa presentaba un dibujo sanguinario y cruel….casi como una flor bordada, causada por un quemador. Como si lo hubiesen plasmado al fuego vivo… Seguido de golpes y algunos moretones en su blanca piel.

Era curioso…¿es que nadie se daba cuenta de que los golpes se concentraban en el estomago y la espalda, pero el resto del cuerpo se conservaba intacto?

Lisa le miro sobre el hombro, y aun temblando, cubrió de nuevo aquella piel maltratada que había sido expuesta con anterioridad; muy a pesar del asesino.

\- ¿Y bien, Bob…? - El juez tomo de nuevo control de la corte.

El pelirrojo tragó duro, esa quemadura…no dejaba de dar vueltas en su mente, ¿qué significaba? ¿Por qué estaba plasmada en ese punto en especifico? ¿Y por qué de esa magnitud?

La emoción que le causaba el resolver un caso tan enredado… solo pudo ser calmada por el deseo de saber quien había sido capaz de hacer algo que el no había hecho, y no por que no pudiera, sino por que…siempre había considerado a Bart como un buen vino que había estado reservando para un determinado momento en el futuro, una vez que estuviera lo suficientemente maduro… y ahora…jamás podría probar su sufrimiento… ¿quién podría haberle arrebatado tan preciado momento?

\- Lo hare… - Contestó a la interrogante del juez, a lo que la rubia sintió un pequeño deje de esperanza en su torturada alma.

Sabía…que no debía confiar en este prisionero, pero… su mente no podía permitirse el lujo de ser rechazada por nadie más.

\- Entonces esta decidido. Robert Underdunk Terwilliger, Jr; estas oficialmente a cargo de la vida y crianza de Lisa Marie Simpson… Deberás resolver este caso antes de su mayoría de edad…

El jefe Gorgory dejo escapar un jadeo nervioso y la habitación quedo en silencio ante la sentencia del juez.

\- Naturalmente. – El pelirrojo se veía extrañamente complacido. Lisa terminó de abrochar bien su vestido y le miro con toda su atención. Las marcas rojizas de su llanto en sus mejillas tan solo enmarcaban el bello rostro de porcelana que ahora portaba.

\- Se extremaran las medidas de seguridad en caso de ser necesario. – El juez levanto el mazo. – Bob, si algo le pasa a Lisa Simpson. La condena caerá sobre tu cabeza. – Sentenció el regordete hombre, antes de bajar de un golpe el mazo de madera y así, dar por cerrada la sesión.

El asesino levanto la cabeza lentamente. Revelando un rostro desfigurado por una sonrisa cruel, que gracias a los ojos sedientos de sangre, le haría ver como un excéntrico personaje de las historias que a la rubia tanto le gustaban.

\- Con todo respeto, caballeros, eso no será necesario…

.

.

.

.

.

 _* Tasers: Armas de electrochoque._

 _** I beg your pardon…madame?: es una expresión que se emplea en el ingles británico que significa "¿Disculpe, señorita?"_

 _*** ¡Per il Santissimo Cristo!: No hay que olvidar que Bob ha vivido un largo tiempo en Italia, y que se le han quedado algunas expresiones, esta significa "¡Por Cristo Santísimo!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Y este fue el primer capitulo de este fic que planeo continuar con todas mis fuerzas!**_

 _ **¡Espero les gustara!**_

 _ **¡Por favor, dejen Reviews! ¡Dudas, sugerencias!**_

 _ **¡Les mando un gran abrazo!**_

 _ **¡Mii, Fuera!**_


End file.
